While receiving a pedicure or a manicure at beauty salons, clients customarily have their hand and feet soaked in a basin of warm liquid. Oftentimes, the basin is configured to circulate the liquid, e.g., by agitation or forced air. Soaking softens the skin and nails and has many other therapeutic benefits to include stimulating circulation of the blood and otherwise alleviating fatigue. Consequently, soaking is a particularly enjoyable part of having a manicure or pedicure.
In a salon setting, a soaking basin can be used by dozens of clients in a single day. So, hygienic practices regarding use of the basins are an important consideration. It is common and often required, that the basin is emptied and cleaned between uses. However, such repeated cleaning can reduce the life of the basin and can be time consuming. Instead, to cut down on repeated cleanings and yet to promote hygiene, many salons use makeshift liners such as plastic sacks, particularly those commonly used for groceries. Although generally effective, such stacks lack sufficient rigidity to remain in place. Thus, leaking can be problem and, even if properly secured, wet sacks can feel odd against the client's skin.
It should, therefore, be appreciated that there exists a need for a soaking basin having a disposable liner that provides a therapeutic soak and is cost-effective to manufacture. The present invention fulfills this need and others.